loomian_legacyfandomcom-20200222-history
Experience
Experience is a value held by Loomians that grows as they battle. When a Loomian gains enough experience, they gain a level, increasing their combat ability and, in some species, inducing evolution. Experience Group Different species belong to different experience groups, which determine how much experience must be earned before gaining a level. This group remains the same through the entire evolutionary family. When a Loomian is captured from the wild or rallied, it has the minimum amount of experience needed for its species to reach that level. Experience per group The following table shows total experience and experience needed to reach the next level for each level and group. |} Experience Gain When a Loomian is defeated in battle, an amount of experience is awarded that is influenced by many factors. In order to earn experience from an opponent's defeat, a Loomian must have either participated in the battle against that opponent and not already fainted, or be on the trainer's bench. The Experience Boost can allow non-fainted Loomians to earn experience even while not participating in battle. Whenever a Loomian earns experience, they also earn Training Points equivalent to the defeated Loomian's TP yield unless their specific or overall limits for TPs have already been met. The formula for experience gain is as follows: \Delta EXP = \left \lfloor \frac{ \left( b \times L \times e \times w \times I \times p \right)}{28} \right \rfloor * b'' is the base experience yield of the defeated Loomian * ''L is the level of the defeated Loomian * e'' represents the Experience Gained Loomiboost—1 if inactive, 2 if active * ''w represents the battle type—1 if wild, 1.5 if trainer battle, 3 if wild Corrupt Loomian * I'' represents ID—1 if the winning Loomian's current owner is its original owner, 1.5 if traded from another trainer * ''p represents participation ** 1 if participated in battle and not fainted ** 0.5 if not participated, but in party and Experience Boost is on ** 0.25 if on bench and Experience Boost is off ** 0.75 if on bench and Experience Boost is on Values are rounded down to the nearest whole number. Example A trainer encounters a wild, corrupt, level 18 Ikazune with his or her originally caught Wiki-Wiki. The Wiki-Wiki faints and is replaced by a Boarrok from a different trainer, which defeats the corrupt Ikazune. The trainer also has a Slugling from another trainer in their party and an originally caught Shawchi on their bench. Experience Boost is turned on. Experience Gained Loomiboost is not active. Ikazune's base experience yield is 315. At level 18, this becomes 202.5. Because it was corrupt, it is further tripled to 607.5. Since the Wiki-Wiki fainted, it earns no experience. The Boarrok that participated gets additional experience for being from a different trainer, rounding down to 911 experience. The Slugling did not participate, but still receives experience from the Experience Boost and is boosted for being from a different trainer, rounding down to 455 experience. The Shawchi on the bench receives 455 experience as well. See Also * List of Loomians by base experience and TP yield * List of Loomians that evolve starting at a certain level Category:Loomian Mechanics